Mercenary Tao
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Dragon Ball Legends *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Character Information Subpages */Dialogue/ Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *False Courage *Hi-Tension *The Original Dodon-pa *Crane Style Assassin Strike *Final Strategy Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *False Courage *Wild Sense *The Original Dodon-Pa *Crane Style Assassin Strike *Ultimate Final Plan Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset Base *False Courage *Wild Sense *The Original Dodon-Pa *Crane Style Assassin Strike *Ultimate Final Plan Cyborg *False Courage *After Image Strike *Dodon Ray *Hidden Blade *Super Dodon Wave Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Levels *Unrivaled Assassin *Revenge of Crane School *Fierce Fight for Honour *Destiny Repeated Dragon Ball Legends Story Mercenary Tao appears as a minor antagonist in the story, appearing in Book 4 of The Saiyan Who Crossed Space-Time. Tao sneaks up on Zahha while he meditates and attempts to assassinate him, though the shot misses and hits Shallot instead. Zahha, Kid Gohan and a healed Shallot then face Tao in battle. After being defeated, Tao uses some Saibamen sold to him as a distraction while he retreats, only to be stopped by Tien and Chiaotzu. After Tien and Chiaotzu spar with Shallot and his group, Tao is taken to the Capital. Other versions of Mercenary Tao appear in later levels, though they have no plot relevance. Levels Story *The Saiyan's Teacher Chapter 3 *Truth of the Survival Game Chapter 4 *A United Front Chapter 8 *Go Forth, Fledgling Warriors! Chapter 4 Events *Legends Road Battle 2 *Legends Road EX Battle 2 *Legends Road EX Battle 4 Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Z Encyclopedia A world-class assassin employed by the Red Ribbon Army to steal the Dragon Balls from Goku. He is the younger brother of Master Shen and is extremely cold-hearted. He defeated Goku in their first fight, but Goku later got his revenge after training at Korin Tower. Thought dead, he came back with cybernetic enhancements to fight again in the World Touranment, but was ultimately defeated by a much stronger Tien. Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Mercenary Tao.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Mercenary Tao (Cyborg).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile (Cyborg) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Mercenary Tao.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Mercenary Tao.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Mercenary Tao (Cyborg).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Cyborg) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Mercenary Tao (Cyborg).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Cyborg) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Mercenary Tao.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Mercenary Tao (Cyborg).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Cyborg) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Mercenary Tao 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Mercenary Tao 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Mercenary Tao 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Mercenary Tao 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Mercenary Tao 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Mercenary Tao 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cyborg Tao 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cyborg Tao 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cyborg Tao 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cyborg Tao 2 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Cyborgs Category:Need Information